


Piece By Piece

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And many happy feels, And supportive Luke, As does Alec, Emotional, M/M, Magnus centered, Magnus deserves the world, Once broken but now Magnus is finally happy, Supportive Maryse, Weddings, idk I'm a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus was once a broken man. But, he was whole again, his heart was finally completely mended. Piece by piece, Alec and his family collected him, off the ground where he had been abandoned. The holes in his heart were filled with only love and warmth, Magnus holding onto Maryse, his arms wrapped around her and she just allowed him to take his time to calm down.(Malec wedding fic, but Magnus centered. )





	Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I got emotional writing this :'). Made me cry. I hope you'll like it.

Magnus was standing in the fitting room, looking himself in the mirror and a little smile was on his face, straightening his clothes and he was fixing his makeup. He was all alone in there, waiting for Maryse to come and pick him, so that they could start the ceremony. Today was the day he and Alexander was getting married and the warlock had been an emotional wreck the whole week, but that day he was especially emotional. He was beyond excited to get married to Alec, feeling excitement pooling inside of his stomach and he couldn’t wait to take his last name. Well, it was going to be a combination of their last names; Lightwood-Bane. It sounded perfect and beautiful to the warlock and tears welled up in his eyes when he looked himself in the mirror, looking down and he puffed his cheeks.

The reason why he was waiting for Maryse was because she was going to be the one who was going to walk him down the aisle. Well, she and Catarina were going to be the ones who would walk Magnus down the aisle. Catarina was a family, of course, and Maryse made it clear and obvious that she wanted to walk her future son in law down the aisle as well. Alexander was going to walk down it with Luke, who had been more of a father figure to Alec than Robert in a year than he had been in a span of twenty years or so. Magnus thought that Alec would want his mother walking him down the aisle, but he surprised him by saying that Maryse was going to be walking him down the aisle and Magnus felt prickling heat in his eyes and he cursed, looking up to the ceiling as he didn’t want the tears to fall as he sniffled and he shook his head, slowly looking down, but couldn’t handle it and he let the tears fall, shoulders shaking as he made his way to the chair and sat down.

Never in a million years did Magnus think that he was getting married one day. And even more; to have someone walk him down the aisle. He wanted to skip forward that part of the wedding when they were planning it. Magnus had his own demons to handle, so he really didn’t want to be thinking about his _parents._ He had his father, but he was as good as being dead and he just shuddered. He had his fair share of father problems and he would always want to gloss over the whole father son relationship, sniffling again as he remembered his father and he then looked down, biting into his lower lip and he sighed, knowing that he needed to get it together. Well, there was a time that he thought that Asmodeus cared for him. Maybe he actually did, Magnus didn’t know, but now the man was dead to him and his lower lip started trembling and he looked down, clutching at his chest and he then looked towards the door, which opened.

Maryse stepped inside of the room and found Magnus sitting on the chair, tears streaming down his face and his crying had only gotten worse when he saw Alexander’s mother stepping inside and she let out a sad sigh. She knew exactly what was on Magnus’ mind as she slowly made her way to her future son in law, Magnus trying to get himself under control, but couldn’t and he let out a loud sob, Maryse gently placing her hand on top of his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Maryse, I’m a mess,” stammered Magnus as he tried to stop crying, but couldn’t. “Just hold a minute and-”

“Take all the time you need, my dear boy,” said Maryse softly and Magnus looked up at the woman. Years ago she held her discriminations against the warlock, but now all of that was changed and all she had for her son’s fiancé were love and affection. Magnus was a family now and to see him being so broken, it broke her heart as well. “Catarina’s waiting outside with Madzie,” she said, feeling tears going to her eyes as well and she sniffled. “You should see, she’s the cutest flower girl ever,” said Maryse and Magnus nodded, because he had seen Madzie in her pink dress and she was like an angel. Literally.

“Yeah,” said Magnus softly and then huffed under his breath, going onto his legs and then walked to the mirror again, laughing when he saw that he was a mess, again. He tried to clean up his makeup, angrily wiping the tears away, but they wouldn’t stop falling and Maryse stepped closer to him, placing a hand on top of his back and Magnus stiffened a little bit, but then relaxed when he felt Maryse’s hand gently rubbing his back. “Ugh, now I need to do my makeup again. Great,” stammered Magnus, trying to force out a laugh, but his tone of voice fell flat and Maryse gave him a sad smile.

“She would be so proud if she’d see you right now,” whispered Maryse and Magnus looked over at her. Alexander’s mother was talking about his own mom now and her words reached right into his heart, bowing his head down and he let out a loud sob, Maryse having a sad smile on her lips and she wrapped her arms around Magnus’ shoulders and pulled him closer. “So would your father,” she said and Magnus looked up, scoffing and he shook his head.

“My father has never cared for me. The only time he showed interest in me was when it benefited him,” said Magnus with a tone of voice and he shuddered, pressing his lips together and then looked up when Maryse slowly let got off him and stepped in front of him, gently cupping his cheek as she started wiping away his tears, which only made Magnus tear up even more and he had to look down again, Maryse in the end giving up, her own eyes welling up as well and then she pulled Magnus into a tight hug and the warlock sighed, returning the woman a hug and then a little smile spread across his face.

Magnus knew that he shouldn’t let that get him; who cared about Asmodeus at a time like this? He was getting married to the man of his _dreams_ , with his new, true family and friends gathered around and he felt his tears drying up when that crossed his mind, Maryse puffing her cheeks after the two of them pulled back and she smiled when she saw that Magnus seemed in a better mood. “We’re your new family,” said Maryse with a wink and Magnus bit into his lower lip and then nodded, looking himself again in the mirror and he groaned when he saw that his makeup was all smudged, even worse than before and he rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, I look like a hot mess,” said Magnus and Maryse chuckled, shaking her head as she tried to get her emotions under control as well, but couldn’t as she was just too choked up. She was just so _happy_ , having to welcome Magnus into her family. She teared up that Magnus was going to be carrying their family name as well from now on and she was just over the moon about the wedding. Seeing her son being so happy, to see how much Magnus made him happy, always stood by him. And also how happy Alec made Magnus; the two were perfect for each other. Since being de-runed, she stopped taking things for granted and appreciated every little thing. So, when Alec proposed the idea of her walking Magnus down the aisle, she immediately agreed, because it was her honour. It showed just how close Maryse and Magnus had gotten in the last few years.

“You look lovely, Magnus,” said Maryse and Magnus laughed, snapping with his fingers  and fixed his makeup with his magic as there wasn’t nearly enough time to go through it all the Mundane  way and he smiled when he saw himself. There… much better, he thought and then looked over at Maryse, who gave him a little wink. “Oh, you’re going to give my son a heart attack looking like that,” she said and Magnus chuckled, sniffling again and then he pressed his lips together. His eyes were red and puffy, clearly showing he had been crying for a few hours straight, but he couldn’t do anything about that and looking over to Maryse, who was dressed in gold, just like Magnus himself, made him smile and he walked closer to her.

“Thank you, Maryse,” whispered Magnus and cursed when he heard his voice breaking again. “For everything,” he then added and his eyes were wet again and Maryse only shrugged her head and took his hand.

“No. Thank _you_ , Magnus,” said Maryse and clasped her hands together, giving him a little wink and then she sighed happily. “Thank you for being there for my boy when I turned my back on him,” she said, looked down as she was still ashamed of that. But there was nothing that she could do to change that; what happened, happened. That was something she learned to live with and the only thing that she could possibly do was to try to make up for everything that she did in the years she lived in Robert’s shadow.

“Well,” said Magnus and shrugged. “I _am_ pretty awesome,” said Magnus and then wanted to say something else, but there was a knock at the door and Catarina peeked inside, smiling when she saw Magnus and Maryse. “Catarina,” said Magnus happily and quickly walked over to his best friend, wrapped his arms around her and Catarina smiled.

“You look stunning, Magnus,” said Catarina happily and then looked towards the clock. “We should get going, though,” she said, because Raphael came to check up on them before and said that people were getting reckless in the wedding hall. “Raph’s being impatient,” she said and Magnus grinned and nodded. Raphael was their ring barrier and then he took in a deep breath, nodded and rubbed his palms together.

Then, just like that, little Madzie ran up to Magnus and the warlock grinned when he saw the excited girl, spinning around in her pink dress and he picked her up and spun her around, Madzie giggling as Magnus put her onto the floor and she looked up and down, her eyes shining. “Magnus, you look so pretty,” said the girl, jumping up and down. “Alec’s handsome too. He’s dressed in bright gold-” she started explaining, but Catarina placed a finger on top of her lips.

“Shh, let’s not reveal everything just now,” said Catarina and Madzie nodded, smiling and then she looked towards Maryse, who gave her a little smile as well. “Ready, Magnus?” asked Cat and her friend nodded. “Okay. Madzie be a dear and go tell uncle Raph that we’re ready to start the ceremony. Finally,” she said and winked, Madzie nodding as she was happy that she had such an important task to do and she quickly skipped over to Raphael, Magnus taking in a deep breath.

“Let’s do this,” said Magnus and looked at Maryse, who stepped closer to him.

The ceremony was absolutely stunning, Magnus in awe when he stepped in, Alexander already waiting for him at the altar and he had a hard time walking. Luckily Catarina and Maryse were there to remind him that he actually needed to physically walk if he wanted to get married and he slowly made his way down the aisle, completely forgetting about all of his previous sadness about his father. Asmodeus was completely out of the picture, Magnus felt happier than ever, Catarina and Maryse placing a kiss on each of his cheeks and then Magnus was finally left alone at the altar with Alec, who was tearing up and was having difficulty stringing up coherent sentences when it came to the wedding vows.

The ceremony was beautiful, their wedding vows making everyone in the room tear up, Magnus holding tightly into Alec much later on when they were having their first dance as newlyweds and Magnus couldn’t stop crying, because he had been holding out through the entire ceremony, Alec holding him tightly in his arms, rubbing his back, whispering just how much he loved him, telling him how much he meant to him and Magnus was a mess. He wished he could tell him just how much he loved him as well, but he couldn’t. Also, he didn’t have to, because Alexander knew just how much Magnus cared for him.

“Alexander,” sobbed Magnus as Alec pulled back a little bit and Magnus pressed their foreheads together, kissing his boyfriend over and over again, feeling wetness on his cheeks as they kissed that was not his own. It was once he broke their kiss that he finally realised that Alexander was a crying mess as well and he only crushed their lips on top of each other again, sobbing as Alec hugged his face. “I,” said Magnus, kissing his nose. “Love,” another kiss on top of his lips, “you,” kissing his cheek. “So much. I love you so much,” he said and Alec’s lower lip shook and he nodded.

“Me too,” whispered Alec and Maryse couldn’t stop smiling as she turned to her husband, Luke, who wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss on top of her cheek, smiling brightly down at her and then she looked towards Magnus and Alec again, who were just hugging and standing in the middle of the dance floor, smiling and she shook her head, going to Magnus when it was time for the mother-son dance. While Magnus danced with Maryse, Luke went over to Alec, awkwardly dancing with him.

Magnus was sobbing again as he was dancing with Alexander’s mother; Magnus was once a broken man. But, he was whole again, his heart was finally completely mended. Piece by piece, Alec and his family collected him, off the ground where he had been abandoned. The holes in his heart were filled with only love and warmth, Magnus holding onto Maryse, his arms wrapped around her and she just allowed him to take his time to calm down.

_Magnus Bane was once alone. But now, people in his life finally put him first, mended his broken heart and finally he realised that he could have a happy life. Piece by piece, Magnus was whole again and happier than ever with his new family surrounding him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and kudos are welcomed :)  
> Come stalk to Tumblr @katychan666


End file.
